In the current state of the art, there is a desire and need for communication capabilities via wireless data networks. Some modern examples may be a person accessing the Internet via a WiFi network at a local coffee shop using a tablet computer or a college student calling home through a cellular voice network while walking around campus using a smartphone. In addition, people have access to data networks while traveling. For example, business travelers have access to the Internet from their portable computers on commercial airplanes and vacationing travelers have access to the Internet from their smartphones or tablet computers on leisure cruise ships.
In some examples, operators of vehicles have access to data networks for themselves or passengers. However, the conditions to access such data networks while a vehicle is moving causes challenges in acquiring and maintaining access to such data networks. For example, a helicopter pilot may be flying over an area of terrain and may have need for data (e.g. navigation data, video and voice communications, etc.) through a satellite from a data network.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, devices, and methods for stabilizing an antenna on a vehicle for acquiring and maintaining access to data networks.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.